Code Lyoko: The Untold Chapters
by Chad Rains
Summary: This fanfiction is an attempt to explain the events leading up to the first episode of Code Lyoko. everything from the beginning of project Carthage to what happened to Aelita and Franz Hopper. As future episodes air, I will make an attempt to rewrite bit
1. Chapter 1: The Hermitage

Chapter 1: "The Hermitage"

_This Episode starts without your usual Code Lyoko Intro. It heads right into the story. The first thing you see is an aerial view zooming in on the forest and soon reveals The Hermitage while it continues to zoom in on the house. But something is different. The Hermitage is in much better shape this time around. Such as if it was earlier in time. The next view is inside the house in a cozy living room type area with a lit fireplace. We see Franz Hopper sitting at a desk in the corner typing away at his computer. Soon the sound of a phone rings._

Franz: "Yes. This is him…WHAT!...THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!...Ok. Ill be right there!"

_Franz hurriedly taps a few keys on the computer causing a disc to eject. He hurriedly puts this down on the desk and runs into another room down the hall. This is where we notice Aelita who is sitting on her bed quietly reading a book._

Franz: "Aelita, honey, we have to go. Something came up at work. We both need to go now."

Aelita: "But Why?"

Franz: "no time to explain. We need to go now!"

_Aelita's room only has one window. It is a small window up towards the ceiling like what you would see in a basement. Shortly after Franz finished, there is a silhouette of a wolf ferociously scratching at the window. Aelita screams and Franz grabs her arm trying to get both of them out of the house. On the way out, Aelita attempts to grab her Mr. Puck doll, but slips and it falls on the floor behind her. They hurry out of the house and make their way in the general direction of the factory_

Aelita: "What's going on dad?"

Franz: "You remember how I and my team were working on project Carthage?"

Aelita: "Yeah. I've been in Lyoko before, remember? It was fun there."

Franz: "Well, Lyoko's guardian, X.A.N.A., has somehow corrupted itself. Some of my colleagues were studying Lyoko. They suddenly noticed one of the tower's glowing red and then these Krabs with X.A.N.A.'s imprint appeared out of nowhere and started attacking them. One of the other scientists who were monitoring Lyoko from the outside also said that he saw X.A.N.A.'s icon appear on the screen and then some black smoke appeared and ascended through the ceiling."

Aelita: "What does all that mean? I don't understand."

Franz: "The only thing I can assume is that X.A.N.A. has corrupted itself somehow. But I can't say for sure. The only thing I do know is that we both need to get to the factory now."

Aelita: "But why do I have to go? Can't you fix it on your own?"

Franz: "I don't know what X.A.N.A. is up to for sure, but I can't afford to lose you."

Aelita: "…I understand."

_Aelita and Franz are soon seen running across the bridge to the factory. At this time, the area is very active. We see numerous trucks going back and forth across the bridge behind Aelita and Franz. Soon we see them descending an elevator into the main floor of the factory. Once again, this area is very active. Many people are working on different items. In the background we can see a lot of sparks flying as well. Very noisy area. Aelita and Franz are soon seen running across the floor barely missing some moving equipment. They enter a freight elevator and franz furiously smashes the button marked with a down arrow. The elevator is seen descending into the lower levels of the factory. The door opens and Aelita and Franz enter the super computer room where already a bunch of Scientists are there._

Scientist 1: "Glad you could make it Franz. Now could you tell me exactly what's going on here!"

Franz: "I don't now exactly just yet. But right now I need to get Aelita into Lyoko so she can deactivate the tower. Once it's deactivated I can then find out what happened to X.A.N.A."

Aelita: "What!'

Scientist 1: (sighs) "You haven't told her yet have you?"

_Franz sighs as well and then kneels down in front of Aelita_

Franz: "Aelita, honey. I need to tell you something…When I originally made Lyoko, I made these towers to give XANA some transports throughout Lyoko. These towers also have a way to deactivate XANA in case of a situation like this. You are the only one who has access to it."

_Aelita has a stunned look in her eyes. A second scientist appears from the back of the room and walks toward Aelita._

Scientist 2: "Follow me Little Aelita. I will take you up to the scanner room."

_Scientist 2 takes her by the hand and they enter the elevator. The doors close and the elevator starts descending towards the scanner room._

Aelita: "I'm scared. Can you come with me?"

Scientist 2: "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I will protect you."

_He smiles down to Aelita. The Elevator has now reached the scanner room. We now return to the computer room where Franz is now sitting at the computer beginning the virtualization process._

Franz: "Are you ready Aelita?"

Scientist 2: "She's ready. But I'm going to accompany her to Lyoko to keep her safe"

Franz: "…Fine. But be careful. I have no weapons developed yet to you can't defend yourselves. Just hurry to the tower. I will try to virtualize you as close as possible."

_Scientist #2 and Aelita enter the scanners and the doors close._

Franz: "Transfer Aelita, Transfer John…Scanner Aelita, Scanner John…Virtualization"

_As Aelita virtualizes into Lyoko, a large red exclamation point appears on the screen in front of Franz. He looks over the virtualization program and notices that there was a malfunction in the virtualization process. Aelita lost her DNA code._

John: "Ok. We're here. Now where's that tower?...Franz? You still there?"

Scientist 1: "No. he had to go back to the house for something. Said something about DNA code. I'm here in his place. According to this map…It's just northeast of you. Just a couple hundred yards away."

John: (looks around) "I see it. Let's go Aelita."

_They make it to within 100 feet of the tower but 6 krabs and a megatank appears in their way. Aelita gasps at the sight._

John: "Umm. We need some help here. The road is blocked."

Scientist 1: (ferociously searching the computer for something of use) "Uh…Umm…Let's try this."

_Scientist #1 taps the enter key. Back in Lyoko, we look towards John and we see a large staff with a glowing yellow ball at the very top materialize in his hand._

John: "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Scientist 1: "I don't know. Its just some program I pulled up."

John: (angrily) "Ain't that great.."

_Furiously, John slams the staff into the ground. Where the krabs and megatank were standing, the land below them had disappeared and they fell through. The staff started fading and disappeared. Soon another batch of krabs appears behind John_

John: "Aelita! Run! I'll hold them off here!"

_Aelita does a few double takes towards the tower and towards John. She soon starts running towards the tower and just as she reached the gap, she jumps it with inches to spare. She now stands in front of the tower._

Aelita: "Now what do I do?"

Scientist 1: "Head inside the tower and go up to the top level. There you will see the interface to deactivate XANA."

Aelita: "How? There's no door here"

Scientist 1: "You don't need a door. Just walk through. Stand in the center of the round platform."

Aelita: "…Ok…"

_Scared, she slowly enters the tower. Once inside the glances around but quickly heads towards the center of the platform. As she continues, she looks down as each ring lights up. Once in the center, she suddenly starts levitating upwards. She start's whimpering but is soon safe on her feet on the top level. An interface appears in front of her._

_Outside the factory we see a pack of wolves closing in on the factory. A close-up of this pack reveals XANA's infamous icon in their eyes. Soon enough they are in the main floor of the factory. As the workers notice this, they run for fear of their lives. But the wolves pay no attention to this. Soon the elevator returns back to the main factory level and the wolves enter. With no sign of any visible hands or tentacles, the down button is pressed and the elevator descends._

Aelita: "Now what do I do?"

Scientist 1: (reading some notes Franz wrote) "Place your hand on the interface. It needs a handprint to verify its you. Once it verifies you, it will display your name on the screen and ask you for a code. The code you need to enter is 'Lyoko'".

_Aelita slowly presses her hand against the screen and removes it. It soon displays 'Aelita, Code:' She looks around for some kind of input device, but soon the words Lyoko appear on the screen. At this point, the inside of the tower becomes dark for a moment and then Aelita reappears just outside. The Krabs that John was fighting soon disappear._

Scientist 1: "Materialize John, Materialize Aelita."

_Once again, the same red exclamation point shows on the screen._

Scientist 1: "Are you two ok?"

John: (breathing heavily) "I made it out ok. But Aelita is still in Lyoko."

Aelita: "John? Where Are You? I'm scared."

Scientist 1: "Your DNA code is missing Aelita. I can't rematerialize you. Why don't you hide in the tower until we can figure this out? Please stay calm."

Aelita: "…Ok…"

_Aelita enters the tower again, but huddles in the center of the platform and starts crying softly. Back in the elevator, the wolves are still there. XANA's icon is now gone, but the elevator is still descending to the computer room. Once there, the door opens and Scientist #1 looks over and becomes startled. He slowly slides out of the computer chair and makes his way towards the back of the room. The wolves slowly make their way around the right side of the room after him. Scientist #1 then quickly makes a run for the elevator and presses the down button. The door closes just in time as the wolves run into the gate. The elevator makes it to the scanner room and as the door opens, John walks over to join him._

John: "What's going on? Where's Franz? Is Aelita coming?"

Scientist 1: "I don't know. All I know is we have to shut this thing down now. We can't let XANA wreak more havoc."

John: "But what about Aelita? We can't just leave her here!"

Scientist 1: "I don't want to leave her here any more than you do. But there is no other choice. Once we get Franz back here, hopefully he can straighten this mess out."

_John joins Scientist 1 in the elevator. The elevator is now descending lower into the factory towards the mainframe room. Scientist 1 enters the room. The Super Computer rises out of the floor revealing a fairly large lever which he soon recognizes as the main power switch. Slowly he pulls the lever. The super computer soon shuts down. The humming lowers to silence and the bright light coming out soon dims to off. Scientist 1 rejoins John in the elevator and they make their way back up to the main factory level._

_We flash a short way forward where we see John and Scientist 1 running through the forest towards Franz Hopper's house._

John: "Oh…My…God…"

_We look forward and see Franz lying on the ground just outside the house. He has been terribly beaten and is unconscious._

John: (runs towards Franz) "Come here. Help me pick him up. We need to take him to the hospital right away!"

_John and Scientist 1 grab Franz by the arms and slowly take him to the nearest hospital._

_The next view we see is from the eyes of Franz slowly waking up._

Franz: (groggy) "Huh…Where am I?"

John: "Don't worry. You're at the hospital now. We found you unconscious outside your house. We brought you here as fast as we could."

Franz: "Where's Aelita? Is she ok? Did she deactivate XANA? Where is she!"

John: "Calm down. Calm down. She is safe. She is still in Lyoko hiding in the tower. But we ran into some problems back at the factory. I think XANA possessed a wild pack of wolves and had them come after us. We escaped, but we had to shutdown the super computer to stop XANA completely"

Franz: "YOU DID WHAT! But Aelita is still in there! Do you know what you just did?"

_A Nurse barges in_

Nurse: "Sir! Are you ok!"

Scientist 1: "He's fine."

_The Nurse leaves quietly_

Franz: "When someone is virtualized, their real world memories are simply stored into volatile memory in the super computer. If they are stuck in Lyoko when the super computer is shut down, they lose all their memories outside of Lyoko. The only memories stored on the hard drive are those gained while their on Lyoko."

_Surprised, both John and Scientist 1 put their hands over their mouth in shock._

Scientist 1: "Oh My. I'm sorry Sir…I…Didn't know…"

Franz: "Well, the only thing we can do now is go back to my place and get Aelita's DNA code and then I can get her out of Lyoko."

_Later that day:_

_Franz, John, and Scientist 1 are seen entering Franz's place. The house is now a total mess. Papers all over the floor, broken furniture, broken windows. But just before they could start cleaning up the place, a strange dark figure came out of Aelita's room and shot all 3 with tranquilizer darts. Within moments they all dropped to the floor._


	2. Chapter 2: Lyoko's Infancy

Chapter 1.5: "Lyoko's infancy"

_The room is pitch black. But we can hear faint footsteps coming closer and closer. We also start to hear someone groaning._

Franz: "just waking up Ugh…Where am I?"

Unknown Man: "Dr. Hopper, I'm surprised. You mean you don't recognize the same place you have been working in for the past 10 years?"

_Suddenly a bright spotlight turns on and is pointed directly at Franz. We see him tied up to a chair in a very familiar room. As we pan around to see the other character in the room, we recognize this room as the scanner room. We take a good look at the other person in the room. He is around 6 foot tall, well built, and is wearing an army uniform. His medals indicate he is a general. We obviously don't recognize him, but Franz does. His name is General Brassard._

Franz: gasps as he sees who he is "But why? Why am I tied up?"

Brassard: "You don't remember what the original mission of this project was?"

_He sits down at a chair across from Franz_

Brassard: "Project Carthage was designed to spy on opposing countries without them finding out. XANA was to protect your ''Aelita'' while she retrieved secret data from the other countries. But you had to go and get too attached and jeopardized the whole plan!"

_As he said this, Franz had a flashback. He remembered back to the day's when he was working on project Carthage under the command of General Brassard. When the original designs were being made, the whole group had decided on making it a partnered system. XANA would hold off outside probes while a second AI would retrieve the data that they were after. They designed the whole system to be run from a virtual world so that they would get a more "human" interface to the data. _

_Towards the end of the construction of this system, they still had not decided on codenames for the retrieval AI and the virtual world. One scientist had come up with the name "Lyoko" for the virtual world. He was put in charge of its design. But they still had not found a name for the AI. After a few minutes of brainstorming, Franz had decided on a name. He decided on "Aelita" after his daughter who had died just a few years before in a terrible attack on France by the nearby country of Germany. This was the same reason that inspired Franz to join the military. With that decision, Franz was put in charge of Aelita's design. _

_After a few months of work, Franz had finally finished Aelita's design. It was a spitting image of his daughter. An old friend of his, whom was assigned to Lyoko's design, understood completely why he had chosen to design the AI after has daughter._

_So that was it. Project Carthage had finally went into effect. For the next 5 years, Project Carthage had done its job and done it well. Anytime a probe attempted to enter Lyoko from the outside, XANA soon had a monster there to destroy it. Meanwhile, Aelita was effortlessly retrieving important plans and designs from opposing countries. France and allies were virtually invincible._

_But over the years of working on the project, Franz had soon discovered how much he missed his daughter. He soon began to forget that the Aelita he saw in Lyoko was simply a computer program. But he didn't care. He had talked to his friends about bringing Aelita out of Lyoko to live with him. He had already worked on a proper materialization program previously to do the job. They all agreed as they had all the information they needed for a finishing attack on Germany so Project Carthage wasn't needed any more. And General Brassard was no longer involved with the project so it was just Franz, John, and David._

_He had just begun plans to materialize Aelita, but had one modification. He would erase any and all memories of her being used for the military's purposes. He had the materialization program set. It was timed to activate in exactly 1 minute. As it counted down, the 3 made their way down to the scanner room to meet Aelita. The recognizable sounds of the scanner now materializing Aelita could be heard. After a few moments, it stopped. The scanner door opened and soon expelled a large cloud of steam. As the steam cleared, they spotted Aelita huddled in the bottom of the scanner. Filled with joy and with the shift almost over, Franz helped Aelita up and proceeded to take her home to his house at the Hermitage._

_Much to Franz's surprise, Aelita had become as much of a child as any other. She no longer had any memories of Lyoko._

_But little did they know was that 3 years down the road, after France had already signed a peace treaty with Germany, their military had found out about France's previous hacks into their database. Despite the peace treaty, a rogue agent on the inside decided it was payback time. He had programmed a special virus which would attack the source of the system they called XANA._

_The plan worked. The virus was inside Lyoko. Under any other circumstances, XANA would have already taken care of this intruder, but his original purpose was to protect Aelita. Since Aelita was no longer in Lyoko, he had nothing to protect. The virus proceeded to make its way around Lyoko at great speed till it found its way to the core: Sector 5. The virus had morphed into a dark bipedal form and proceeded to access the data interface at Sector 5. Within minutes, the interface had displayed "Virus planted" and with that, the Virus's mission was done. It had disappeared no longer to be seen._

_Then Franz had ended his flashback._

Brassard: "When you removed Aelita from Lyoko, XANA dropped his guard due to nothing to protect. Someone from the outside managed to infect it and that is what caused the recent attacks around here."

Franz: "But. What? How did you know? I thought you were no longer involved with the project?"

Brassard: "That's what I wanted you to think. Over the years, I noticed how attached you got to Aelita. So I had sorted out a plan with the higher up's to keep a better eye on you and your colleagues. Under normal circumstances, we would not have objected to you overseeing Aelita's development, but when we noticed what damaged it caused to XANA, we had to take action against this. This is why you are here."

Franz: "But I had no idea that XANA would slack off."

Brassard: "That is your problem. Now to take care of you."

_After a moment, he pulled a walkie talkie type device out of his pocket._

Brassard: speaks into device "Ready."

_On the other end we hear a voice saying "Roger". Then all of a sudden, all the lights came on in the room and the doors on the scanners proceeded to open. At this time, Brassard pushed Franz, chair and all, into one of the scanner's. He entered the elevator and proceeded to the control room. Franz sat there dumbfounded as to what was going on. He couldn't really do anything as he was tied up. We see Brassard back in the control room._

Brassard: "Now how do I work this thing?"

_He soon starts tapping keys as he is confused on how to work the computer. Soon enough the virtualization process is started. But due to no profile being made for Franz, the virtualization malfunctioned with Franz never to be seen again. Satisfied with his work, Brassard called his cohort._

Brassard: "All clear."

_His cohort could be heard saying "Roger". Soon all the lights went out and the super computer went blank..._


	3. Chapter 3: A Blast from the past

Chapter 2: "A Blast from the Past"

_We return to the not so distant future just before the time where the Garage Kids pilot took place. At this point, Jeremie and Ulrich are the only students at Kadic. We are currently overlooking the courtyard between the school and the dorms. Jeremie and Ulrich are now heading back to the dorms after class._

Jeremie: "So how was class for you today?"

Ulrich: (with his hands behind his head and staring at the sky) "Gets boring every day"

Jeremie: "I dunno, today's lesson was actually pretty fun. Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you would like to join me later for a small study session for tomorrows test?"

Ulrich: "Sure. Can't really do any worse than I am now."

Jeremie: "So..8 o'clock fine?"

Ulrich: "Sure. Sounds fine to me. See you there."

_Jeremie and Ulrich are now in front of the main entryway for the dorms. Their rooms are at opposite ends of the dorm so as they walk in the entryway, they both head separate ways._

_Flash forward a few hours and we see Jeremie busy at work on his computer and is typing away._

Jeremie: (quietly talking to himself) "Hmm…Lyoko?"

_Shortly after, somebody comes knocking on the door._

Jeremie: "Huh? Oh. Come on in Ulrich."

Ulrich: "Hey. What's that you are working on?"

Jeremie: "Oh. This?" looks back at the computer screen "Nothing really. Was just researching something. So are you ready for that study session?"

_Again. Flash forward to the next day. It's the beginning of class. All the students are sitting down waiting for Mrs. Hertz to arrive. Soon enough, Mrs. Hertz arrives and has someone following her._

Mrs. Hertz: Students, I would like to introduce you to our newest transfer student. Here name is Yumi Ishiyama. She just recently moved here from Japan. Miss Ishiyama, there is an open seat next to those two boys over there" points to where Jeremie and Ulrich are sitting

_Yumi quickly finds her way to her seat and remains pretty quiet for the remainder of the class. Once class is over, everyone heads down to Lunch with Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie trailing behind._

Ulrich: "So Yumi, you've been pretty quiet. Wanna go to lunch together so we can get to know each other?"

Yumi: in a kind of 'not caring' voice "Sure."

_They quickly make their way down to the lunch room and find a table in the back._

Jeremie: "Where'd you come from again, Yumi?"

Yumi: "I moved here from Japan. But our family has been just about everywhere. You see, my dad has this job which takes him everywhere. This is about the 5th school I've transferred to this year."

Ulrich: "Wow. Must be really hard on you, huh? I mean, with finding friends and all."

Yumi: looks out the window "Eh, I don't really worry about friends much anymore. Really hard to make friends when you are at a school for only a few months."

_Yumi now turns back around and looks at Ulrich and Jeremie._

Ulrich: "So are you living with your parents?"

Yumi: "No. they are still busy unpacking everything at our new house. I've got a dorm room until they are finished."

_Sissi soon walks up to the table to further annoy Ulrich._

Sissi: "So Ulrich, you still going to take me to the dance next Tuesday?"

Ulrich: "For the last time Sissi, I said no. I have no interest in going to that dance."

Sissi: "Humph! We'll see about that Ulrich STERN."

_Sissi storms off in a hissy fit._

Yumi: "So who's that?"

Jeremie: "Sissi Delmas"

Ulrich: "Yeah. She's the school's busybody you might say. Bad part is, she's the daughter of the principal."

Yumi: "Oh. That bad huh?"

_After a few minutes towards the end of lunch time…_

Ulrich: "So did you find your dorm room okay?"

Yumi: "No. not yet. I was only given the room number."

Jeremie: "Good. How about we show you around the school after class?"

Yumi: smiling "I'd like that."

_It is now at the end of class. Clock is ticking. At 3o'clock on the dot, the bell rings and everybody runs out the door. Once again, we are outside in the courtyard where we meet with Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie._

Yumi: "There's a lot I have to get used to around here I guess."

Jeremie: "So Yumi, what's your room number again?"

Yumi: "Umm…706"

Ulrich: perks his head up "That sounds familiar. Isn't that the one across the hall from Sissi's room?"

Jeremie: "Guess we will find out when we get there."

_The group is walking down the hallway. Room numbers seen going by are creeping up on 700_

Ulrich: "7..0..6. Here's your room Yumi."

_Soon we see Sissi coming down the hallway. Lo and behold, she stops at the room right across from Yumi's_

Sissi: opens the door and waves back at Ulrich "Hiii Ulrich!" enters her room and closes the door behind her

Yumi: "Lucky Me. So, see you guys in class tomorrow?"

Jeremie: "Yep. See you in class."

_Back at Jeremie's room, we see he is once again at work on his computer. He keeps saying something about Lyoko. After a few minutes, he suddenly stops and looks stunned. He quickly shuts off his computer, grabs his laptop and sneaks out of the dorm. Once he makes it out behind the dorm, he checks his laptop for a moment and continues on his way. From here on out he goes the usual way to the factory. Down into the sewer, back up on the bridge, and over to the factory. When he arrives at the factory, there is no elevator there to get down. Just old dangling ropes. He looks around to see if there is any other way down._

Jeremie: talking under his breath "Nope. Guess I have to go down the hard way."

_He grabs the rope and swings down. He lands rough on his feet right in front of the freight elevator. Once again, he checks his laptop for a moment and continues on. Looking around, he cautiously enters the elevator and proceeds down. After a short trip, Jeremy finally makes it to the first sub-level. As the large door opens, Jeremies eyes open wide as saucers. He's at a loss for words. He slowly circles the room as he looks over every nook and cranny of the room. After a few minutes, he climbs in the chair and attempts to activate the computer somehow. He continues to tap the enter key, but nothing happens. Puzzled, he decides to continue exploring the rest of the factory. He soon finds himself back inside the elevator descending even lower into the factory. The next room he enters is the scanner room. He explores everything here, but again, nothing works. He however does notice a small hatch in the center of the room. After some forcing, he manages to open it and looks down._

Jeremie: "Hmm. Not much to see from up here. Should be able to get a better view if I take the elevator down further."

_He once again takes the elevator down further and finds himself in the mainframe room. As he enters, a dark machine rises from the floor. He gets such a shock that he almost falls backwards. After checking the super computer, he finds the only means of input is a somewhat large lever on the front. After thinking about it for a bit, he cautiously pulls this lever and awaits what happens next._

_After a few moments, the computer completely lights up and operational humming returns. Not much to continue seeing here, he enters the elevator once again and heads back up to the first level, the computer room._

Jeremie: "Ok. Now let's see what this is all about."

_Jeremie climbs in the seat and presses the enter button. All screens spring to life one after the other, but only the one front and center displays anything. He silently reads everything it says:_

**LOADING X.A.N.A…**

**CHECKING SYSTEM FILES…**

**XANA.CFG 6,937,233,288 BYTES 3,800,175 BYTES DAMAGED**

**ATTEMPTING RECOVERY OF XANA.CFG…UNREPAIRABLE**

**AELITA.BIN 20,944,562,777,098 BYTES 2,045,178,034,578 BYTES MISSING**

**CAN'T RESTORE MISSING DATA**

…

**LOADING X.A.N.A.**

Jeremie: "Hmm. Loading X A N A?"

_Soon the screen goes blank again and fades into a GUI which has Jeremie completely baffled. But before Jeremie could even do anything, he hears a faint cry for help. He looks around frantically trying to find the source of this call for help. He then looks at the top of the monitor where he sees a headset dangling from it. He picks it up and puts it on._

Jeremie: "Hello? Who is this?"

_From close listening to the calls for help, he comes to find it is coming from a teenage girl who can't be much older than he is._

Jeremie: "Is anyone there?"

Mysterious Person: "Heeelp me!"

Jeremie: "Who is this? What's your name?"

Mysterious Person: "Umm. My Name? My name is…Aelita. Who are you?"

_He then remembers the system messages from just moments before. One of file mentioned had Aelita's name in it._

Jeremie: "My name is Jeremie. Where are you? I can't see you."

Aelita: "Umm…I think this place is called Lyoko. All I can remember was that this evil thing called XANA was trying to attack me, I deactivated this tower and he stopped. Then all of a sudden everything around me started disappearing until it all went dark. Now i'm here talking with you."

_Jeremie is still trying to take this all in. Lyoko, XANA, Aelita: they are all words he has read before. But before he can say anything, Aelita comes back._

Aelita: "Jeremie. I'm scared. This place is dark and I don't know what to do."

_Jeremie starts typing away once more trying to find something to help Aelita._

Jeremie: "Don't worry Aelita, I will help protect you. But its going to take some time to figure out what is really going on here."

Aelita: "…Ok. I trust you Jeremie."

Jeremie: yawns "I'm sorry Aelita. I can't do anything more tonight. It's almost 2 in the morning. I will try and contact you back in my room. Hopefully then I can be in contact with you more often."

Aelita: "…Ok…Goodnight Jeremie."

_We see Jeremie has already taken off the headset, and is already in the elevator. _

_The next view of him we see him sneaking back into his room. He sets his laptop down and plugs in a cable that appears to be strung from behind the desktop. He taps a few keys on the desktop and a small progress window pops up. Seeing how long it's going to take, Jeremie climbs into bed. _

_Next view we see is off to the side of the bed. You can hear a loud beeping noise such as what would come from an Alarm clock. But he checks his watch and it says its only 5:30 in the morning. Way too early to be his Alarm. He soon looks over to the computer and the progress bar is nowhere to be seen. Rather, he sees a screen very similar to what he saw the night before on the computer at the factory. He crawls out of bed, puts on his glasses, and walks over towards the computer. He sits down and starts typing away. After a few moments he stops._

Jeremie: "Aelita. Are you there?"

Aelita: after a long pause "Jeremie…Is that you?"

Jeremie: "Yeah. It's me. I'm back in my room."

Aelita: "Have you found anything yet?"

Jeremie: "No. I just woke up."

_Jeremie starts typing away._

Aelita: "What are you doing Jeremie?"

Jeremie: "I'm trying to find a way to bring up a video screen so I can see you."

Aelita: "Oh. Ok Jeremie."

_After a few moments, Jeremie stops typing. A Video screen pops up, but is filled with static. It soon fades out and we see Aelita's all too familiar face. Jeremie is shocked as he watches her face on the screen._

Aelita: "…Jeremie? Are you still there?"

Jeremie: "Yes. I…didn't know."

Aelita: "Know what?"

Jeremie: "Oh…nothing. Aelita, I need to get ready for school now. I will be back as soon as I can."

Aelita: "Ok. Bye Jeremie."

_We soon see Jeremie leaving the room with his backpack and shut's the door behind him._

_The next view we see is in the class room in the middle of a lesson._

Jeremie: whispers to Ulrich and Yumi "Hey. I have something to show you after class today. Something important."

Yumi: "Like what?"

Jeremie: "I can't explain it here. I will have to explain it after class."

_Now the focus is taken off of the kids and is now focused on Mrs. Hertz._

Mrs. Hertz: "Ok Children. Continuing yesterday's lesson on photosynthesis, we will be taking a short field trip into the woods to study the fall leaves. Now everyone please walk single file out the door, and would the last person please shut off the lights and close the door behind them?"

_Mrs. Hertz is the first one to leave the classroom. Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie tail the group. On the way out, Ulrich shuts off the lights and pulls the door shut._

_The next view we see is an aerial view of the class making their way into the forest _

_The next we see the group walking together behind the class. In the background you can faintly hear Mrs. Hertz talking to the class. The group walks silently together for a moment then Jeremie notices a white piece of paper buried under the fallen leaves. He kneels down to pick it up. He turns it over to the opposite side where there are some diagrams and some writing on it._

Jeremie: "Hmm. This looks familiar…"

_Then he takes a double take and comes to find that one of the diagrams on the paper is of the large tubes he found in the one room in the factory. He reads a word above the diagram: "Virtualization Scanners" He then remembers that he was going to tell Yumi and Ulrich the news. He slips the paper in his backpack and starts to explain the situation to Yumi and Ulrich._

Jeremie: "Have you two heard of a place called Lyoko?"

Ulrich: "No. never heard of it."

Yumi: "No. What is it?"

Jeremie: "Well, I was doing some research the other night and I came across this French military site that mentioned something about a virtual paradise called Lyoko. I thought nothing of it at first, but last night I dug a little deeper and found it was somehow linked to a physical location not far from here."

Yumi: "How far is it?"

Jeremie: "Not far at all. It's within walking distance. Anyways, I snuck out last night to go find this place. Pretty strange really. There's this factory that is built on a small island on the river. It's empty, but there is a working freight elevator that goes down below the factory. There is some kind of super computer down there as well as some other strange equipment. It was off when I got there, but I turned it on to see what was going on. With it being mentioned on the military's website and all, it had to be something important."

Ulrich: "So? What was it all about?"

Jeremie: "I haven't figured out the whole story yet, but apparently there is this virtual girl there inside the computer named Aelita."

_Both Yumi and Ulrich look shocked. Soon we hear Mrs. Hertz saying something behind them._

Mrs. Hertz: "Don't fall behind Jeremie!"

_View returns to the three._

Yumi: "So where is she? Can we see her?"

Jeremie: "After class today, meet me in my room. I managed to contact her from there. Then maybe we can learn more about what's going on."

_The final bell rings. Everyone starts leaving the classroom._

_Next view is over the courtyard again as we follow the group to the dorms._

Ulrich: sort of jabs Jeremie on the shoulder "So are we going to meet your new friend Jeremie?"

Jeremie: "She's not my…Just follow me to my room."

_Next view is in Jeremie's room pointed at the door as we see it open. First Jeremie comes in followed by Yumi, then Ulrich. Yumi and Ulrich sit down on the beds on either side of the room while Jeremie sits down at his computer and prepares to contact Aelita. He taps a few keys and the Video window pops up. Once again, all that is seen is static._

Jeremie: "Aelita, are you there?"

_The static starts to fade and we see Aelita's face again._

Aelita: "Yes Jeremie. I'm here."

_As Soon as Ulrich and Yumi see this, they get up and hover around Jeremie._

Aelita: "Who are your friends Jeremie?"

Jeremie: "Oh. These are friends of mine from school. Say hello you two."

Yumi: "Hello Aelita. My name's Yumi."

Ulrich: "And mine is Ulrich."

Aelita: with a smile on her face "Hi Yumi and Ulrich. Nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4: In the Belly of the Beast

Chapter 3: "In the belly of the beast"

_We next meet our heroes at Yumi's house having dinner with Yumi and her family._

Ulrich: "Thanks for inviting us over to dinner Mrs. Ishiyama."

Mrs. Ishiyama: "Think nothing of it Ulrich. Yumi has told me so much about you two that I figured what better way to get to know you than to invite you over for dinner."

Jeremie: "Thanks Mrs. Ishiyama. This spaghetti is great."

Mrs. Ishiyama: "You're welcome Jeremie."

_Yumi gets done with her dinner first. She gets up and puts her plate in the sink and starts heading up the stairs._

Yumi: "Thanks for coming over guys. I guess I will see you Monday then?"

Ulrich: "What are you doing this weekend Yumi?"

Yumi: "Well tomorrow I have to move my stuff from the dorm and Sunday I'm just going to stay home."

Ulrich: "How about we help you?"

Yumi: "Oh. Don't worry about it. I can handle it."

Mrs. Ishiyama: "Oh come one Yumi. Why don't you have a nice strong boy to help you carry your things?"

Yumi: "Mom!"

_Embarrassed Yumi runs up to her room and slams the door behind her. Ulrich just giggles._

Mrs. Ishiyama: "Don't worry about her. She's just a little shy. Why don't you come over around noon tomorrow and see if she needs any help?"

Jeremie: "I'm sorry. I can't. I'm helping you know who with you know what all weekend."

Mrs. Ishiyama: "Who's that?"

Ulrich: "Oh. Her name is Aelita. She's a v.."

_Jeremie coughs loud and kind of jabs Ulrich in the arm suggesting he stop right there._

Jeremie: "Aelita is another student from school I'm tutoring. Nothing big."

Mrs. Ishiyama: "Ok. Then guess I will see you tomorrow Ulrich?"

Ulrich: "Sure. Ill get here bright and early."

_As Jeremie and Ulrich leave, Jeremie turns back to add something._

Jeremie: "Oh. Thanks again for the dinner Mrs. Ishiyama!"

Mrs. Ishiyama: smiles "Anytime boys."

_Walking back to the dorms, Ulrich and Jeremie have a short conversation._

Ulrich: "What was that all about back there?"

Jeremie: "Remember how I mentioned that the info about Lyoko was on the French military website?"

Ulrich: "Yeah. What about it?"

Jeremie: "That's just it! If it was so important that it had to be hidden on a government site, there's no way we can let this slip or who knows what would happen!"

Ulrich: "But we can't just keep this to ourselves."

Jeremie: "But we have to. At least until we can figure out more about what this Lyoko is. I'm still kind of baffled at it all."

Ulrich: "But what about Yumi? She doesn't know."

Jeremie: "Well, you will just have to tell her all this tomorrow, wont you?"

_The next day we see it is a sunny day and Ulrich is standing outside of the Ishiyama household. He rings the doorbell once and after a few moments, Mrs. Ishiyama opens the door._

Mrs. Ishiyama: "Hi Ulrich. Glad you could make it."

Ulrich: "Good Morning Mrs. Ishiyama. Where's Yumi?"

Mrs. Ishiyama: "Oh. She's still getting dressed."

_Ulrich comes in and sits down to wait for Yumi. You can hear what sounds like a hair dryer running upstairs._

Mrs. Ishiyama: yells up the stairs Yumi! Ulrich's here to help you move your things!"

Yumi: couldn't hear what she said "What!"

_After a few moments, the hair dryer shuts off and Yumi walks out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Soon enough, she notices Ulrich is there._

Yumi: "Oh. Hi Ulrich."

Ulrich: "Hello Yumi. Need some help moving your things?"

_The next view we see is in Yumi's dorm room. Everything is pretty bare now. While Yumi is packing away clothes out of the dresser, Ulrich is shifting boxes to be carried out._

Ulrich: "Hey, uh, Yumi?"

Yumi: "Yes?"

Ulrich: "I have a favor to ask of you…Would you go to the dance with me this Tuesday?"

Yumi: surprised "What?"

Ulrich: guilty, he quickly tries to explain "It's just to fool Sissi. She has been nagging at me all week to take her at the dance. I have to do something to shut her up."

Yumi: nervous "…Ok."

_We next see them walking out of Yumi's room both carrying a few small boxes. They soon walk past Jeremie's room. We branch off and head inside to see what Jeremie is up to. He is on the computer where we see Aelita is on the screen._

Jeremie: "So why don't you tell me more about Lyoko while I try to figure out some of these programs.

_As quickly as we came in, we soon leave. The next view we see is in Ulrich's room. He is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Obviously thinking. All of a sudden his phone rings._

Ulrich: "Hello?...Hi Jeremie…Ok. I will be right there."

_We now are in Yumi's room back at her house. Pretty much a mirror image of Ulrich. Lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking, when her phone rings._

Yumi: "Oh. Hi Jeremie…No, I'm not busy…Ok. Ill be right over."

_She soon heads down the stairs and starts heading out the door._

Mrs. Ishiyama: "What's the rush?"

Yumi: "Oh. Something came up at school. I have to go meet Ulrich and Jeremie."

Mrs. Ishiyama: "Ok dear. Have fun."

_We go back once again to Jeremie's room now with all three there._

Ulrich: "So what's the news?"

Jeremie: "Well, I've been talking with Aelita all weekend and I have been studying many of the programs on here and I have figured out how to get people on Lyoko."

Yumi: "Oh. Like a video game, right?"

Jeremie: "Not exactly. I will show you when we get there."

Ulrich: "Get where?"

Jeremie: "The factory I mentioned before. What I'm going to show you is there."

_We soon see the gang going the usual way to the factory with Jeremie leading the way. Once they get there, Ulrich and Yumi are just about as stunned as Jeremie when he first found the place. Jeremie climbs up in the chair and activates the super computer._

Jeremie: "This is where I originally found Aelita."

_Soon the Video screen pops back up with Aelita front and center._

Aelita: "Hi Jeremie. So are you going to come here and meet me?"

Jeremie: "No. I have to stay here and watch the computer. I'm the only one who knows how to use it."

Aelita: "Oh…Ok"

Jeremie: "Ulrich and Yumi will be coming though."

Ulrich and Yumi: almost in unison "What?"

Jeremie: "Take the elevator down to the next level. I will explain on the way."

_Yumi and Ulrich soon make it to the scanner room. They walk around a bit as they scope the room._

Yumi: "We're here Jeremie. Now what?"

Jeremie: "You see the 3 large cylinders in there? Step inside."

_Cautiously, they step inside the scanners._

Jeremie: "Hold on."

_Jeremie taps a few keys and the scanner doors close. Soon he sends Yumi and Ulrich through the all too familiar Virtualization process. At this time, the only cards that can be seen on the computer are Yumi and Ulrich's. In Lyoko, we see Ulrich and Yumi virtualize side-by-side and land roughly on their feet. They are now in the Desert region._

Ulrich: "What's this Jeremie?"

Yumi: as she looks at her outfit "And why am I wearing a Kimono?"

Jeremie: "You are now in Lyoko. Oh, sorry about the outfits. I had to choose an appearance for you on Lyoko and these are the first ones I came across."

Ulrich: "This is nice and all, but what are we doing here?"

Jeremie: "I figured I would let you meet Aelita in person."

_There is a tower not too far from where Yumi and Ulrich virtualized. Soon we see Aelita emerging from the tower and running to meet Yumi and Ulrich. But before they can get introductions out of the way, the ground starts a gentle shaking and a low rumbling is heard coming closer and closer. They all turn to look and see 3 Blok's headed there way._

Ulrich: "Umm. Jeremie? What's going on here?"

Jeremie: As he notices the 3 bloks on the screen "Oh. I forgot to mention"

Aelita: interrupts "XANA's attacking again."

Ulrich: "What are we supposed to do now?"

Jeremie: "Ulrich. Check your left side. You should have a Katana there."

_Ulrich looks and indeed, there is a Katana there perfectly sheathed and tied to his waist. He quickly pulls the Katana out of the sheath and proceeds to attack one of the blok's._

Jeremie: "And Yumi, you should have a fan in your possession."

Yumi: "Yes Jeremie, I have it, but what am I supposed to do with it?"

_She opens up the fan and proceeds to aimlessly throw it wherever. Luck would have it that her lack of aim was aimed at one of the 2 blok's left. The blok explodes and the fan returns to Yumi's possession._

Jeremie: "I think you two have gotten the hang of it. You have another blok coming your way."

Ulrich: bows to Yumi "Ladies first."

_Yumi opens her fan and tosses it at the last blok like a frisbee. It lands dead center in its eye. After a few short moments, it explodes._

Ulrich: "What next Einstein? Any more monsters?"

Jeremie: checks the holomap "No, I don't see anything. Its all clear."

Aelita: as she starts walking towards the activated tower nearby "Ok Jeremie. I'm going to deactivate the tower now."

Jeremie: "Yumi and Ulrich, hold on. I'm going to bring you back now."

Jeremie: after a short fit of typing "Materialize Yumi…Materialize Ulrich"

_Soon we go back to the scanner room where we see Yumi and Ulrich emerge from the scanners slightly weak. They enter the elevator and go back up a level to meet up with Jeremie._

Aelita: "Tower Deactivated."

_Once again, we find our heroes outside, having just exited the sewers, casually walking back to the dorms._

Yumi: "So what was that all about back there?"

Jeremie: "Like I said before, that was Lyoko."


	5. Chap 5: Electrifying Personalities Pt1

Chapter 4: "Electrifying Personalities Part 1"

_It's early Monday morning. A bright and sunny morning. We see Jeremie sitting on a bench working on his laptop. Soon enough we see Yumi running over, making her way from home._

Yumi: "Hi Jeremie. Have you seen Ulrich yet this morning?"

Jeremie: still looking at his laptop "No. Haven't seen him."

_Just as Jeremie finished saying that, Ulrich comes walking out._

Yumi: smiles "Hi Ulrich!"

Ulrich: walks over "Hi Yumi…So what are you working on this time, Jeremie?"

Jeremie: "Oh. I was just talking to Aelita for a little bit. She was asking about a few things here on Earth."

_Suddenly the bell rings and they all make their way into the school. Then we pan over to a nearby tree where we see a dark figure poised on one of the branches as he overlooks the three headed into the school._

_The next scene is back in the classroom just before Mrs. Hertz arrives._

Mrs. Hertz: walk in "Good Morning class. I would like you to meet our newest transfer student. His name is Odd Della Robbia."

Odd: grins "My friends just call me Odd"

Mrs. Hertz: "I believe there is an open seat ove-"

Odd: "I see one."

_Odd soon sits down at the desk right behind Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich_

Ulrich: whispers "I wonder why they call him Odd?"

_The three snicker_

_Our next scene is back in the cafeteria. Our 3 heroes have already found an empty table and are seated. We soon see Odd walking up with a tray piled with food._

Odd: "May I sit here?"

_He grinned. Before they could say anything, Odd proceeded to pull up a chair next to Jeremie._

Odd: grinning "Thanks!"

Yumi: "So why do they call you Odd, Odd?"

_But before she could finish, Odd had already started chowing down. As crumbs of eaten edibles started flying, the 3 raised their hands in front of their faces to attempt to block the flying food. After just a minute, Odd had cleaned his tray. Not even a crumb was left._

Odd: "Just my name. Nothing more. So what do you guys like to do for fun around here?"

_Our next view is outside the school in the courtyard just after classes have finished. Once again, Jeremie is on the bench talking with Aelita and over in the grass you can see Yumi and Ulrich sparring together. We pan to a tree just above them and the same dark figure is poised on a branch. We pan back out to see the group and all of a sudden there is a gentle earthquake. At that point, Yumi and Ulrich were in just the right positions that Ulrich landed flat on his back and Yumi landed on top of him. Just in time, Yumi planted her hands on both sides of Ulrich to keep from landing ON Ulrich. They stay there for a few moments, stunned, as they look straight into each other's eyes. As they snap out of their trance, they notice what had happened, start blushing a bright red and quickly crawl away. In the background we can hear a kind of beeping sound. We pan over to Jeremie._

Aelita: interrupting their current conversation "Jeremie, I just spotted an activated tower nearby."

_At this point, Yumi and Ulrich walk up behind Jeremie to see what is going on._

Ulrich: "Do you think XANA is causing these quakes?"

Jeremie: "It couldn't hurt to go check it out. Aelita, we will be there in a few minutes."

Aelita: "Ok Jeremie."

_He closes his laptop and the three start off towards the factory. But before they even take a few steps, all of a sudden there is another quake. This one stronger than the last. We then notice that the dark figure in the tree starts losing his balance and falls out. He screams as he falls towards the ground, and then lands on all fours. We notice this dark figure as Odd. Before the group can do anything else, they realize that Odd had been spying on them and overheard the whole thing. Because they cant easily lie their way out of this one, they decide to fill in Odd on what's going on._

Yumi: "Odd, can you keep a secret?"

_They make their way towards the factory as usual. Our next view is in the elevator as the four make it down to the control room._

Odd: "So you say that there is a virtual world called Lyoko where a virtual girl lives and there is also this evil force called XANA which is creating all this havoc?"

_The other three nod_

Odd: "Soooo. What mental institution did you all escape from?"

_The Elevator has now reached the control room. Jeremie gets out._

Jeremie: "Odd, why don't you come with me? I can explain a little more on what's going on here. Yumi and Ulrich, get ready to virtualize.

_Yumi and Ulrich have already entered the scanner room and now climb into 2 of the scanners. The door's close. We go back up to the control room. We see Odd scoping the room, dumbfounded._

Jeremie: "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich…Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich…Virtualization!"

_Yumi and Ulrich now virtualize in the Desert region._

Ulrich: "Aelita!"

_Aelita peeks her head out from behind a large boulder._

Aelita: waves "Here I am. The tower is over in this direction."

_Yumi and Ulrich run towards Aelita where all three then continue running towards the tower. They are then met by a half a dozen blok's. They stop._

Ulrich: "Ugh. Not this again."

_Suddenly something was happening to the blok in the center. A beam of light was swirling around the center of the eye. Then after a couple of moments, a laser emerged from the eye and grazed Ulrich's shoulder._

Yumi: "Ulrich!"

Ulrich: "I'm fine, let's just destroy these things and get out of here."

_Soon Ulrich starts aimlessly swinging his Katana while Yumi has her fan. 3 are destroyed, but both Yumi and Ulrich have taken hits._

_Back in the control room…_

Jeremie: "Be careful! Yumi, you only have ten life points left. Ulrich: You only have twenty left.

Odd: as he looks over Jeremie's shoulder "Will they die?"

Jeremie: "I don't know. This has never happened before."

_All of a sudden, another blok appears behind Yumi. Before she could turn around and notice what's going on, the Blok fires, hitting her center in the chest. Soon enough, she starts her de-virtualization._

_Back in the scanner room, a scanner door opens revealing Yumi lying on the floor, nearly passed out._

Ulrich: "Yumi!"

Jeremie: "Oh My! Yumi!"

_Just as Jeremie said that, the elevator door opens and Yumi stumbles out._

Yumi: weak "Jeremie…What happened?"

Jeremie: "Hmm. Guess you only get de-virtualized. Ulrich: Yumi's fine. She is right here. Watch your back though; you only have 15 points left."

Jeremie: turns towards Yumi "Yumi, you might want to go back to school and see if these quakes have caused any damage. See if everyone is ok."

_Yumi gently nods and re-enters the elevator. We then go back to Lyoko where we see both Ulrich and Aelita surrounded by 5 blok's._

Ulrich: "Jeremie. I'm going to need some help here!"

Jeremie: "There's not much I can do here Ulrich. I'm sorry."

_Then Odd coughs loudly and causes Jeremie to turn and stare._

Odd: "I could help. It actually looks like fun!"

Jeremie: groans "Ok. Just take the elevator down one level and then climb into one of the scanners."

_Just as Odd enters the elevator, Jeremie quickly works on a virtual form for Odd. Due to time constraints, he can't make one from scratch so he chooses the only default costume left. We go back down to the scanner room. Odd scopes the room, but soon realizes what he was told to do. He climbs in a scanner and the door closes behind him._

Jeremie: "Transfer Odd…Scanner Odd…Virtualization"

_Back in Lyoko, Odd is just not virtualizing. He is in his very familiar outfit of mostly purple, paws, claws, and a tail. Odd lands on all fours. As soon as he gets back up, he starts checking out his virtual form._

Odd: "…Why am I a cat?"

Jeremie: "Sorry odd. It was the only available form I could choose and I didn't have time to make a new one."

Ulrich: in the distance "Odd? Odd! Over here!"

Odd: running "So what am I supposed to do now Jeremie? How do I attack these things? With my bare claws?"

_Jeremie scans over the monitor revealing Odd's stats._

Jeremie: "Looks like you have something called..'Laser Arrows'."

Odd: "…Ok. So how do I use them?"

Jeremie: staring at the monitor "Just aim your right arm at a monster and think about hitting it, I don't know."

_Uncertain, Odd aims his arm at a blok and after a few moments, an arrow about the size of his fist fires out and hits the blok dead center in the eye. In the process, the recoil knocked Odd flat on his back._

Odd: "That was totally unexpected"

_He quickly leaps back up and watches surprised as Ulrich de-virtualizes in front of him. The remaining bloks soon surround Aelita._

Aelita: "Jeremie!"

Odd: "I'm coming!"

_We head back to the control room where we see Ulrich emerge from the elevator. He stands behind Jeremie._

Ulrich: "So? How is Odd doing?"

_Odd starts running toward the bloks firing aimlessly. By the time he makes it to Aelita, only one blok is left. With his final shot (unbeknownst to him), he fires at the blok, point blank."_

Odd: "Ok…umm. What's your name again?"

Aelita: "My name is Aelita."

Odd: "Mine is Odd. Pleased to meet you."

Aelita: "The tower is over this way."

Odd: as the two start running towards the tower "Tower?"

Jeremie: "Oh. I forgot to mention Odd. To stop XANA's attacks, Aelita needs to deactivate the tower that XANA had activated."

_The two soon make it to the tower. Odd stays back as he watches Aelita melt into the side of the tower._

Jeremie: "Ok Odd. I'm going to bring you back now.

_Aelita has already made it to the top of the tower. The interface reads "Aelita, Code:"._

Jeremie: "Materialize Odd"

_Odd de-virtualizes out of Lyoko. Back in the scanner room, Odd climbs out of the scanner, breathing heavily. We then go back to Lyoko as Aelita enters the code: LYOKO._

_We now return to the school where our heroes have just returned. Yumi is sitting on the bench in the courtyard as they walk up._

Yumi: "Everybody is fine. Just a little shaken up. So I'm guessing that stopping XANA stopped these earthquakes?"

Jeremie: "Looks like it. Now Odd: What you saw back there, you can't tell to anyone under ANY circumstances. Understand?"

Yumi and Odd: (almost in unison) "What? Why?"

Jeremie: turns to look at Ulrich "You mean you didn't tell her?"

Ulrich: "Sorry. Must have slipped my mind."

Jeremie: "Well, you remember how I told you that I found the information about Lyoko on a French military website?"

Yumi: "Yeah?"

Odd: "Uhh?"

Jeremie: "Well, if it was hidden and locked away so well, it obviously had some importance to it. If we told anyone, the government could easily find out and who knows what they would do."

Odd: after thinking for a moment "So you mean to tell me that you hacked the military's website, found this super calculator thingy, and turned it on thus causing all this mess with XANA? Why don't you just shut it off and get this over with?"

Jeremie: "I'm not going to leave Aelita in there. Not with THAT creep."

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich: after looking at each other, they speak in unison "Jeremie's got a crush on Aelita! Jeremies got a crush on Aelita!"

_Jeremie starts to blush a real bright red as the rest of the crew all rub his head, messing up his hair._


	6. Chap 6: Electrifying Personalities Pt2

Chapter 4: "Electrifying Personalities Part 2"

_We continue right where part 1 left off. Our crew is still outside in the courtyard._

Ulrich: "So did you find your room ok?"

Odd: "No. I was going to go look for it before the earthquakes started."

Jeremie: "But you were hiding in that tree."

Odd: scratches the back of his head and grins "Sorry about that. I felt like climbing."

Ulrich: "Well, its getting late. How about I help you find your room Odd?"

Odd: "Ok. You know your way around better than I do."

Ulrich: "Goodnight Yumi, Goodnight Jeremie."

Yumi and Jeremie: (in unison) "Goodnight"

_While Jeremie walks off in the direction of the dorm, Yumi walks off towards her house._

Odd: "Where is Yumi going?"

Ulrich: "Oh. She lives at home. Her house is only a few blocks away."

Odd: "Oh."

Ulrich: "So what is your room number?"

Odd: pulls a slip of paper out of his pocket "Umm…501"

Ulrich: "Really? That's my room."

Odd: "So I guess we are roomies!"

_Odd gives Ulrich a noogie as the two start walking back to the dorm._

_We find our heroes in the cafeteria currently discussing the fight with XANA the night before._

Yumi: "So Jeremie tells me you did alright in that fight, eh Odd?"

Odd: "Yeah. Now that I think about it, I like my costume."

Yumi: "So what does your costume look like, Odd?"

Odd: "It's kind of hard to explain. You'll have to wa-"

Jeremie: "Odd's a cat"

Yumi: giggles "Nice mental image."

_Sissi walks up to the table_

Sissi: "So what about it Ulrich? Final chance to take me to the dance tonight."

Ulrich: "Sissi! No! Besides, I have already decided that I'm taking Yumi to the dance."

Sissi: "Yumi! What does she have that I don't?"

Ulrich: "I have already made up my mind Sissi and that is that."

_Sissi storms off again_

Odd: "What was that all about?"

Yumi: "Sissi. Don't ask."

_Next we are back at Yumi's house and in the living room where Mrs. Ishiyama is currently watching the news._

Newscaster: "We have been told by the National Geological Survey that yesterday's earthquakes were simply false alarms caused by a mid-Atlantic tectonic fault. In other news…"

_Mrs. Ishiyama turns off the TV and starts to walk up the stairs towards Yumi's room. Yumi has been busy brushing her hair for the past 5 minutes._

Mrs. Ishiyama: in the doorway "So what are you getting dressed up for? What's the special occasion?"

Yumi: "Mom! I'm just going out, that's all."

Mrs. Ishiyama: "So who is he?"

Yumi: "MOM! If you must know, I'm going to the school dance tonight. Nothing special."

Mrs. Ishiyama: smirks "You didn't answer my question."

Yumi: sets her brush down and turns towards her mom "Ugh. Ulrich is taking me to the dance, ok?"

Mrs. Ishiyama: "Oh really?"

Yumi: "Yes. And right now, I have to go."

_Yumi begins to walk out the door._

Mrs. Ishiyama: "Have fun Yumi!"

_We now go back to Ulrich and Odd's room where we see Ulrich is getting ready for the dance._

Odd: "So you really insisted on taking Yumi to the dance?"

Ulrich: "I just did it to keep Sissi from nagging me."

Odd: raises an eyebrow "Reaaally? You know Ulrich, you don't make a very good liar."

_Ulrich closes his dresser drawer and double-checks how he looks in the mirror then turns towards Odd._

Ulrich: "So…How do I look?"

Odd: "Same as any other day?"

Ulrich: "Smart-aleck."

_We see Ulrick and Odd walking out of the dorm and over to the school where the dance is being held. The next view we see Odd and Ulrich entering the gymnasium. The gym has been all decked out for the dance. A refreshment table, balloons, streamers, and a dj booth under the basketball hoop in the back of the gym. Ulrich proceeds to sit down on one of the dozens of chairs lining the back wall. Before Odd manages to sit down, he spots the refreshment table, quickly grabs a plate of food, and sits back down next to Ulrich._

Ulrich: "Your appetite never ceases to amaze me Odd."

_Odd attempts a grin, but his mouth is too full to do so._

Ulrich: "By the way, where's Jeremie?"

Odd: just swallowing his food "I think he said he was staying in his room for the night. Probably going to chat with his girlfriend some more."

Ulrich: "Stop teasing Odd."

Odd: "What? He's not here?"

_Suddenly they turn to look and Jeremie and Yumi walk in together. Ulrich and Odd get up to meet them._

Yumi: "Me and Jeremie were just chit-chatting for a bit outside."

Yumi: looks towards the crowd of students already dancing "So do you want to dance?"

Ulrich: "Sure. Better get started now before Sissi gets here."

_We now turn back to Odd and Jeremie who have sat back down. Jeremie keeps scoping the room not really paying attention to anything in particular._

Odd: watching Ulrich and Yumi "You know it's so blindingly obvious."

Jeremie: "What?"

Odd: "Ulrich and Yumi. You know there's something going on between them."

Jeremie: "Yeah. I saw it when Yumi first arrived. Ulrich couldn't keep his eyes off her."

Odd: "How long ago was that?"

Jeremie: "Last week. She didn't arrive long before you did."

Odd: "Wow. That quick, huh?"

_Suddenly the conversation drops to silence. Then after a few moments, Odd notices an attractive girl at the DJ booth._

Odd: "Helloo?"

_Odd quickly gets up and makes his way towards the DJ booth while Jeremie is the last one sitting._

Jeremie: watches the crowd "I don't even know why I came here."

_Jeremie gets up and starts walking out. We go back to Yumi and Ulrich. Without paying attention, Ulrich had his right hand placed on Yumi's waist and his left on her shoulder. Yumi: same._

_We go back to Jeremies room where we see him talking to Aelita._

Aelita: "What's the problem Jeremie? You haven't said a word."

Jeremie: "Oh. Its just that…the school dance…everyone is there but me."

Aelita: "You know I wouldn't mind Jeremie. But I don't know how to get out of here."

Jeremie: "Oh. Don't worry about it Aelita. Ill figure it out someday. Anyways, I have a program I need to finish."

Aelita: "What is it Jeremie?"

Jeremie: "After yesterday, I found out tat the disturbances that XANA caused here came too close to being suspicious. So I came up with a brilliant idea. A return to the past program."

Aelita: "What does it do Jeremie?"

Jeremie: "Just what the name suggests. Everything goes back in time to before the XANA attack happened."

Aelita: "Well, wouldn't it just happen over again?"

Jeremie: "I have designed it so far so that it doesn't affect me, Ulrich, yumi, odd, you, xana, or lyoko. Essentially anybody that doesn't know about lyoko won't remember a thing."

Aelita: "Brilliant Jeremie!"

Jeremie: after a few moments "And…It's done!"

_We return to the gymnasium to see Sissi enter the room._

Sissi: staring at Yumi and Ulrich "I will get you one of these days Ulrich Stern if it's the last thing I do."

_We return outside but overlook the roof of the school. We see 2 transformers located on the roof. They start to short circuit. We go back inside the gymnasium. In a few moments, the music stops and all the lights go out. But as Sissi tries to leave the gym, as soon as she grabs the handle of the double doors, she gets shocked. The current running through is so immense that Sissi gets tossed halfway across the gym into the middle of the dancing crowd._

_Back at Jeremie's room, he gets a call from Aelita._

Aelita: "Jeremie? Jeremie, are you there?"

Jeremie: "Yes Aelita."

Aelita: "I just spotted another activated tower."

Jeremie: "Ok. I will call the others and have them meet us at the factory."

_He grabs the cell phone out of his pocket and dials Ulrich's number. It rings about a dozen time and switches to voicemail. Without bothering to leave a voicemail, e dials Yumi's number. Same situation. Out of ideas, he dials Odd's number._

_Back at the gym, we watch Odd has he chats away with the girl at the DJ booth._

Odd: "…So I told him that if he wasn't going to return my sandwich, I would give him a knuckle sandwich."

_The girl starts laughing then his phone rings. He answers. Due to the massive amounts of electricity, Odd can barely hear anything over static on the phone._

Jeremie: as heard from Odd's side "Odd…XANA…tower…Ulrich…factory…"

Odd: "Jeremie. I can barely hear you. What's going on?"

_Then the phone beeps and he loses the call. He checks his phone and it now reads "No Signal"._

Odd: "I'm sorry my dear, but I have to go."

_Odd walks towards the middle of the crowd where Yumi and Ulrich are still dancing._

Odd: "Hey lovebirds! We have a small situation. I just got a call from Jeremie. I couldn't hear him too well, but he said something about XANA and the factory. I think we should go."

Ulrich: "Ok."

_They start heading for the door with Ulrich leading. As he attempts to open the door, he gets shocked as well. He goes into a seizure like state._

Yumi: "Ulrich!"

_Between of Yumi and Odd, they manage to pull his grip away from the door. He lands sitting on the floor._

Ulrich: "Ooof! Now what?"

_Then Yumi spots a ladder still propped in the corner from preparing for the dance._

Yumi: points to the ladder "We can use that and climb out one of the window's"

_Between all 3, they manage to slide the ladder underneath a window. Ulrich is the first to go up. Seeing no way to open the window, he proceeds to kick the window in an attempt to break it. After about five kicks, it starts to crack; on the sixth it finally gives way. Outside, the windows are only ten feet off the ground. Ulrich jumps down._

Ulrich: "Ok guys! It's clear!"

_Shortly after, Yumi and Odd jump out. Once they all made it out, they all make their way towards the factory._

_Our next view is in the control room at the factory. We see the elevator arrive with its three passengers: Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd._

Jeremie: "Get ready for virtualization. Aelita needs you on Lyoko."

_The three arrive to the scanner room and one by one they enter the scanners._

Jeremie: "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd…Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd…Virtualization!"

_Back in Lyoko, the gang virtualizes one by one. _

Aelita: "Hi guys!"

_The three turn around to look and Aelita was behind them._

Aelita: "The tower is this way."

_But before they could go anywhere, a large cluster of monster's showed up. A new type of monster, the Hornets, shows up behind Aelita. About six of them hover around the gang._

Ulrich: "Umm. What are these things Jeremie?"

Jeremie: "Uh. They look like Hornets. Be careful!"

_But before he could finish his sentence, Odd proceeded to attack gung ho."_

Odd: "Laser Arrow!"

_After 6 shots, Odd had only destroyed 2 hornets. To make matters worse, 3 blok's showed up behind our crew and proceeded to charge up their lasers._

_One of the blok's had attempted to attack Odd, but before he could be hit, Odd quickly hopped out of the way and on top of a nearby boulder. He quickly tried his aim at a blok._

Odd: "Laser Arrow!"

_And that Blok was destroyed. But with the gang's attention averted, they heard a scream coming from Aelita. They turned back and noticed the remaining swarm of Hornets had surrounded her._

Ulrich: "Hold on Aelita!"

_Ulrich quickly ran towards the swarm of hornets and attempted to attack them, but they were too high to reach with his Katana._

Yumi: "Ulrich! You take the blok's, me and Odd will take care of the Hornet's."

_Ulrich turned back and proceeded to destroy the remaining blok's. In the meantime, Yumi and Odd have quickly taken care of the hornets._

Yumi: "Ok Jeremie, is there anything else?"

Jeremie: "I don't see anything. Just the activated tower about 15 degrees north of you."

_The group on Lyoko proceeded to make way towards the activated tower. When they made it to the tower, they watched as Aelita made her way in._

Jeremie: "Materialize Ulrich, Materialize Yumi, Materialize Odd."

_Back in the factory the three had already made it back to the control room with Jeremie._

_Back in Lyoko, Aelita was just making her way to the center of the first platform._

Yumi: "So what do we do now? The situation at the school is way too suspicious to be a simple power surge. Someone is going to find out soon enough.

_Aelita has now activated the tower interface_

Jeremie: "That's why we are going to try my new program."

Ulrich: "What program?"

Jeremie: "It's a program to send us all back in time before this ever happens."

_The interface in the tower now reads "Aelita, Code:"_

Odd: "But won't we forget about all this and it would happen over again?"

Jeremie: "We will still remember, but everyone at school won't ever know a thing."

_Jeremie starts typing away, preparing the Return to the past program. On Lyoko, Aelita is now entering the code: L-Y-O-K-O. Inside the tower, all the data has now sweeped away revealing nothing but black. Looking down below we see the famous 'return to the past' white sphere._

Jeremie: as he strikes the enter key "Return to the past now!"

_The time is now back at the beginning of the dance. In the gym, we see Yumi and Ulrich walk in together and proceed to the dance floor._

Ulrich: "Continue where we left off?"

_Yumi smiles and they proceed to dance. In the back of the gym we see Odd chatting it up with the girl at the DJ booth._

_Back in Jeremies room we see him hard at work on his computer._

Aelita: "What are you doing Jeremie?"

Jeremie: "Working on your materialization program."

Aelita: "What's it for?"

Jeremie: "It will materialize you here to the real world Aelita. You won't have to stay in Lyoko anymore."


End file.
